


Springtide part 2

by whatever_my_muse_is



Category: ChasmQuest (Podcast), DnDnD (Podcast), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_my_muse_is/pseuds/whatever_my_muse_is
Summary: Anxiety took over Thelneous as traumatic blasts from the past engulfed his mind, until Finn came by to check up on him.
Relationships: Thelneous/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Springtide part 2

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by the amazing podcast (Chasm quest) which is a dungeons and dragon podcast.  
> They are a wonderful crew, if you have nothing to do, go check em out ♡
> 
> I wanted to make a fanfic of my favorite ship ehehe c:<
> 
> Contains minor sexual content and also contains a spoiler for those who never heard the podcast. If you want to read this and are curious about the podcast, please listen to season 1 first to not spoil something major

After the night in the mead hall at Bjornheim with the Rowdy Boys, Thelneous retired to his room to get some rest. He heard excited chatter and Kohl-Uun's hearty laugh through Rory's room as he passed by the closed door. He arrived in front of the brown wooden door, sighing slightly before heading into his room. The place was somber, the shadow of a candle lit on the bed side table was softly carressing the walls of his room. 

The cleric stepped inside, closing the door shut behind him. Going to the candle, he grabbed it and lit up more candles that were spread across the room to brighten up the place. Before heading to bed he decided to take a bath. Inside the room there was a large wooden tub behind burgundy velvety drapes and a pearly white veil. He opened the faucet to let warm water fill up the tub.

He removed the hammer that was secured tightly around the knub of his arm and rested it upon a small table near the bathtub. He unclipped his beige cape and let it fall to the ground, but he struggled to remove his shirt. When he was able to get it off, he tugger off his pants to let it slide down by his feet. He swished his hand into the water, goosebumps running through out his body as the warm water counteracted with the slight coldness of his skin. He submerged his feet, then his body followed. The water envelopped around his body, comforting him as the cool warmth of a serene summer's night. 

He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, his muscles relaxing as the water's soothing touch gently pressed it's feather-like weight all around him. He took in deep breaths, trying to let himself go in a meditative state. Despite the calmness he was trying to activate, images of the Bishop Cullum struck inside his mind, powerful as a the crackle of lightning. Thelneous grit his teeth at the horrendous view that he was unable to erase from his mind. The Bishop's scream filled his head, disrupting the quietness of his room. His flesh was ripped to the sides, his insides splooshing onto the ground retracting his back skin to the sides to resemble the wings of an eagle, a complete blood bath of a sight. 

Thelneous then began feeling the sharp stings of the hooks that the shaman inserted into him before tearing him apart. The cleric's eyes shot open as tears began forming. His heart was pumping rapidly, a feeling of unease clouding his mind. He looked towards the hammer that lay at the table, the more he looked at it, the more his heart sunk. It sunk so deep, almost feeling it was down into his stomach. Nausea panged which made him sit up in the bath tub. He began to weep quietly and more intense now. Deep down he wanted to forget this tragic traumatic event, but he knows that he never will. It will be forever imprinted in his brain, torturing him, no matter how much he wanted it to stop. 

He believed that the warmth of the water would ease up his thoughts, but clearly it made it worse. His sobbing grew louder as he slumped his shoulders back, feeling helpless and lost. He always bottled up his emotions inside the best he could to not worry his best friends with his troubles, even if they were there for him. He was about to get up to exit the tub, but his door burst open as a three foot halfing came barging in without any warning. 

"Hey Smellneous!" 

He turned to face the cleric, who was standing up, naked. Thelneous halted his crying quickly, wiping the tears off of his face. "Whoa there guy, put on some clothes, shoulda told me you were in your birthday suit!" He quickly covered his eyes with his hand as he closed the door shut behind him. Thelneous couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"You should have knocked first, Rory, like a normal person would do." He stepped out of the bathtub and patted himself dry. He put on his briefs easily before the challenge of putting on the clothes. Rory heard an impatient grunt as he dropped his hand down to see. He noticed Thelneous having some trouble and he went to help him get dressed. 

"Well thing is, Thelneous, and you probably know this already, but I'm a halfing. I'm barely a person if you ask me." Rory replied as he jumped as high as he could to throw the shirt over his friend's head. When he was fully dressed, Rory motioned his head towards Thelneous's crotch."Hey, that's like as big as your knub, man."

"Can you _not?_ " The cleric rolled his eyes as he laughed heartily, laying his hand on the halfing's shoulder, moving him forward towards the bed.

"So, uh, did you have something to tell me?" Thelneous questioned as he looked down to his friend, hoping that he didn't notice him weeping in the tub.

"Yeah, I just wanted to wish ya a good night before going to bed, but uh, couldn't help to notice that you were crying. Are you okay? You know the Rowdy Boys are always here for you." Rory replied with the deepest sincerity. "It stirs up some stuff in here when I see that." He laid a hand on his chest, where his heart was. 

That motion almost brought tears to the cleric's eyes again, but he held back as hard as he could and shook his head. "Ah you know, it's nothing. I was just crying about how happy I was to be reunited with you guys again. It was truly a long time." Thelneous nervously smiled, trying to conceal his lie.

_*Micah rolls a d20 for a deception check, it lands on 18*_

Rory squinted his eyes at Thelneous, pausing for a brief moment before answering. Then, a bare toothed smile lit up his face. "Alright then, I believe ya. It has been a long time. It's not Rowdy without the rest of you guys. Night night, I'm going to tell everyone in the morning how much meat you got down there. Well, in my case, my eye sight level." He laughed as he went for the door to leave. 

When Rory opened the door, he saw a red headed man with a big red beard walking towards the roon. "Oh, hey Finn, enjoy your evening!" The halfing winked as he marched past him. Finn nodded his head and lifted up his hand to wave.

He softly knocked at the opened door before stepping inside the room. "Hey..." He waited for an answer before allowing himself to go into the room. Thelenous was about to fix his bed sheets when he heard Finn's voice. He turned around, smiling softly.

"Hey Finn, you can come in. Seems like I'm popular tonight."

"Well you have become the Bishop now." Finn subtly teased back as he closed the door behind him, but not fully shut it, while taking a step forward towards the other man.

"Soooo, what was on your mind tonight for you to come to see me?" Thelneous asked as he turned back to making his bed.

"Well, I actually wanted to apologize for Master Talon's behaviour, it was quite embarrassing." Finn scratched the back of his head, his cheeks burning slightly.

"Oh that's quite alright, we got used him, only a question of a matter of time of getting used to."After a few long moments of making the bed with his hand, he snorted as he took a seat on the mattress. "I don't even know why I go out of my way to make the bed only to go into it and rip it apart." Thelneous looked up to Finn, who was standing there, quietly.

"I couldn't help but to overhear that you were... Sobbing?" Finn spoke in Verakin, the used-to-be obscure words, now fully comprehensible to the cleric.

"Oh.." Thelneous patted the spot beside him in the bed, prompting Finn to take a seat beside him. Finn walked over and sat down, his eyes full of compassion as he looked into the other man's eyes. He noticed the distinct redness in the whiteness of the eyes that came after a person cried. A frown tugged at the Verakin's lips. 

Thelneous wasn't certain as to what Finn did to him, he always brought in a sort of peacefulness. The cleric always kept his shield up around his friends, not wanting to burden them with any of his sadness, but Finn had a way about him that slowly stripped down those walls, allowing him to be comfortably vulnerable with the Verakin man. He never felt like this with anyone, trust was always an issue, being a burden to anyone close to him was also an issue.

Even if the some of the Verakin in the past acted savagely, Finn never was one to be that way. "Well... You know..." Thelneous lifted up the arm that was cut, which felt like a very heavy weight at the moment.

Tears began forming at the base of his eyes once more, the warm stream of wetness rolling down his cheek. "I know I didn't die, but..." His voice began to shake unsteadily. "It was really fucking close you know. I didn't like Cullum that much, but he didn't deserve to have his body ripped open like that."

His heart began to race as sorrow washed over his heart. The scene replaying over and over again in his head. Finn cupped Thelneous's hand and placed it over his heart. "I would have done anything to have stopped this. I would have done anything for you. For you to not end up like this." Finn spoke with sadness, a feeling of regret taking over him. "I will forever protect you, you won't get hurt like that again." He whispered reassuringly as he brought Thelneous into a tight hug.

Thelneous accepted the hug, it was something he immensely needed tonight and he couldn't be anymore grateful that Finn came at the right time. They sat there together for a few minutes, maybe half an hour, while Thelenous exerted all the pent up misery he had locked up inside.

When the tears were slowing down, he moved away from Finn's arms. The Verakin wiped the last tears from the cleric's face, a gentle smile as their eyes locked together. "Thanks, Finn. You're a good person, you know that?"

Finn's cheeks blossomed a light pink, his eyes darting away. "Well, I, uh... You know, um..." He paused, his throat seeming to shrink as swallowing became more difficult. His cheeks began burning even more, a full deep red overtaking his face. "I, uh.." He paused.

"I love you..." Finn managed to squeak out as he turned his head away.

Anxiety was rushing into his mind at this point, wondering if this was even the right time to say such a thing. But, when was it ever the right time? When would he have another chance to say it, especially them two being alone?

Thelneous's jaw dropped in awe, he blinked as his eyebrows rose in surprise. He wasn't sure what to say. He never quite felt love in his entire life, he learned to live in solitude, not needing the close comfort of another person. Any sort of romance, he believed, was a waste of time. But, now confusion overrode his mind as questions came into play. Why did he feel like this around Finn? Was this a feeling of love? It definitely felt different than the sort of love he ever felt, like with his best friends for example. It felt more intense than just platonic romance.

"You don't need to answer. I... I just needed to say it." Finn broke the silence with hushed words as his eyes darted from the side, quickly analyzing the expression that the other man wore.

Thelneous placed his fingers on the Verakin's chin, turning his face towards his, their eyes interlocking once more. He moved forward before closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Finn's.

Finn accepted the kiss, feeling staggered at the reaction. Feeling the tender warmth of his lips was relieveing, he's been desiring to do that for the longest time, without Thelneous being unconscious and now it's happening.

Finn closed his eyes and darted his tongue out, wanting to invite itself inside of Thelneous's mouth. The cleric opened his mouth as their tongues began intertwining with eachother, a rush of firey passion taking over both of their mind's. It was like an immediate cure for Thelneous, whatever gruesome image that was inside of his head was instantly replaced by Finn's smoothed marbled features, contrasted with the bright red of his beard and hair.

Finn wrapped his arms around the other man's waist as he lost himself in the deep connection that they were both engaged in, Thelneous rubbed his hand against the Verakin man's cheek. Their kiss went deeper as the passion grew, both of them growing in... odd places. Thelneous quickly pulled away, timid at the craving of a certain hunger he was having that he never really felt before for anybody.

"Uh..." He looked down as he was experiencing a boner at a wrong time. "I'm sorry, I guess this thing decided to pop right now."

Finn chuckled and motioned towards his. "It is a normal reaction. Have you never had one before?" The Verakin man rose an eyebrow in question, not believing that Thelneous never experienced an erection before.

"Well, uh.." Thelneous scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, yeah, I did. Just not... With anyone else around. I..." His cheeks burned as he looked at Finn.

"Oh so you're a virgin?" Finn rested a hand on the other man's leg, laughing lightly.

"Shut up." Thelneous growled playfully as he rolled his eyes. "The way of Thesla does not mention... coupling with others. I just didn't see an importance to that sort of thing."

Finn stuck a finger to Thelneous's lips to shush him quietly as he pushed the cleric to lie down. "I'll show you a way that Thesla never showed you before." Finn, wearing an innocent smile, slides down towards the cleric's hips, inserting his fingers at the edge of his pants to tug them down. "Do you trust me?" Finn spoke softly.

Thelneous froze in place, curious, yet not on what Finn was going to do. "Um..." He had conflicting opposite feelings, he wanted to say yes and no at once. He wanted to stop and continue, he wanted to pull away, but also stay. He then felt a touch on his crotch area, Finn's hand petting his erection. It sent shocks of electricity throughout his whole body. It felt... good.

"Yes, yes, praise to Thesla, I trust you!" He exclaimed, thrilled, assuredly craving for more.

He's never had someone else touch him like that before, and it was a feeling uncomparable than to touching yourself. That was only on top of his pants, imagine direct contact. Thelneous was stunned, cruious and excited all at once.

Finn threw the covers atop his head to indulge into the element of surprise. He knew when you deprived if someone's sense, you can intensify another. In this case, Finn was stripping away the cleric's sight.

Thelneous hitched himself up as Finn tugged away at his pants. He then felt the Verakin man's hand move up and down on his member, pleasure pulsing throughout his body. He could feel his body relax into the bed as he closed his eyes, moaning softly. After that a warm wetness encircled his erection, making him moan a little bit louder.

"Oh, holy Thesla! Is this some kind of Verakin magic?"

Thelenous gripped the bedsheet with his hand as Finn alternated with his hand and his tongue, giving him all sorts of sensations he's never felt before. He could feel before long that he was very close to orgasm. "Finn, I..." He opened his eyes, his expression steamy as he looked to the bobbing bump in the bed to where Finn's head was.

"I'm going to-" He felt his member pulsating as his seed shot into the Verakin man's mouth. His body spasmed as the orgasm grew to it's peak, dying down as fast as it came, the adrenaline his body experienced soon replaced by pure bliss, a feeling of a comfortable absence. He felt slightly bad about not giving a sooner warning beforehand, everything came so... fast.

Finn quickly threw off the covers to jump towards the tub where Thelneous forgot to drain the water. He spat out what was in his mouth, rinsing with whatever water that was near, in this case it was the bath water.

Soft chuckling could be heard from the door that was slightly opened. "Ca-CAAAAW!!!!" Rory did his eagle scream as he kicked the door open with his foot, the rest of the Rowdy Boys following him inside.

"Well well, Thelneous, virgin no more." Eyas followed in behind Rory , a deadpan look on his face as he gave Thelneous a thumbs up. Kohl-Uun began celebrating with a song from his bagpipes.

"Guys! What the fuck!" Thelneous sat up and grabbed the blanket to hide himself. "Hasn't anyone heard of knocking before?!"

Finn was utterly embarrassed. He then wondered if he closed the door properly, and instantly recalled leaving it open a bit because his intention wasn't to stay for long.

"I feel something-" Eyas began,

"I smell something-" Rory repeated as soon as Eyas opened his mouth.

"Guys please-" Thelneous spoke with a quivered voice, his whole body felt liquified from this whole extrememy awkward situation.

" _Rowdy in the air!"_ Kohl-Uun joined while the other two called out the Rowdy Boy handshake saying.


End file.
